DoJax (Player Character)
DoJax (Born F5-636) is the only Kitian Caduscli. He is notable for creating the Spiris, being the progenitor of the Sarmanians, the cult leader of DoJax island (Now destroyed, formerly known as Oledia), the monotheistic God of DoJax island (formerly known as Napiel), and a central figure in the pantheistic religion of Leviny. Childhood DoJax was born as a result of the mating of Jax to the Caduscli tree, the first time a Kitian pairing produced a live birth. The shock of the birth was a cultural cornerstone in the abundant forest for centuries. It was during his childhood that he learned to heal, distinguish truth at will, and talk to plants. First Adventure (F5-650) DoJax traveled the world, eventually with a crew of 10, on a flying frigate, visiting Kyrina, Leviny, Oledia, Igris, Bylis, Kas Miyas, and Yuro-Piye. DoJax goes to Igris DoJax's trip to Igris resulted in a degree from the School of Money, a savings account opened at Bank, and a 2-year membership card for the Igris Restoration project, never used. He received his first Mermaid Medallion here, and would frequently come back to deposit money whenever he got any, opting for conservative investments and long-term payouts. Bridge to Bylis DoJax left Igris to join a fighting tournament, where a contender cheated and killed Jax, his father. DoJax then hijacked the tournament and stole the monetary prize and a flying ship before leaving and healing all the other contenders from a distance. On the Run DoJax left the island of Finna and sailed for Leviny, who were hostile and attacked him unprovoked. Heading east, DoJax found Oledia, an island inhabited by (tiny native people). DoJax left Oledia to sneak back into Leviny in order to find people willing to settle the island. Around 100 people joined, and when they arrived back at the island all of the (tiny native people) had disappeared. DoJax left the island with 9 leaders and a map of what he wanted it to look like when he got back. The island was renamed DoJax at this time. Controversy Some people contend that DoJax killed the natives of the island in order to inhabit it, but there is no historical evidence to support this. At some point during this time, DoJax was captured by the Kyrinian Royal Guard and wrote his first journal from prison. His first journal is filled with accusations that Destin set him up and that he never stole anything. Creations DoJo A hollow dialumin blade filled with bullet-shaped steel tubes which fire shortswords when the DoJo is swung. JoJo A ubiquitous ball with a bunch of buttons on it. It was later stolen and modified by Alpha. Joses Staff of variable length that repels water. It has a variety of activated abilities. Stomping Boots He uses a pair of broken teleportation boots to awkwardly but reliably teleport to places. Dilumin Doorknob A magic doorknob that unreliably takes you to other planes or dimensions. There is a key but he doesn't use it. 'My Hat' A failed Alchemal experiment that sets trees on fire when activated. Sarmani DoJax possesses the last remaining Sarmani. The leaves are mostly green, with a few red ones. Robes DoJax wears 8 layers of robes. One from Wakatao tree, Aku's Shield An underground shield that follows you around as you walk, protecting you from moles and gophers. Diana's Sword A rotating, glowing, undulating set of blades that come out of a sword handle. It is determined to kill both its user and anything it touches. Xavier's bag A homemade bag of holding. It has air holes and a few houses inside it. Time moves 3 times faster inside. Jerry's button A button that unleashes the potential energy of objects, usually sending it flying. AdinJi's kneepads Alchemal bag DoJax uses a bag to carry his liquids. It's like a bag of holding but for liquid. Dilumin Light Switch It turns the city lights off and on.